Life
by Linz005
Summary: This is the continutation of Beau Porteur De Diamant's fic of the same name. It includes what she wrote and then where i took over. Satine and Christian flee, but will the past stay behind them?
1. Chapter One

A/N: Hi, Linz005 here. So I have taken over this fic from Beau Porteur De Diamant, who I think was doing an amazing job. Well, Long story short.the original chapters are now combined into Chapter One! So all of this chapter belongs solely to her. Chapter Two however belongs to be. Disclaimer: Neither of us own the original characters ~*FLYING AWAY*~ Cough. Cough. Christian looked over at me with concern, just like he always did. "Are you alright darling?" he asks me with worry in his blue-green eyes. "Yes," I reply, looking back at him instead of looking at the beautiful scenery. "Are you sure?" he asks with all of his attention towards me now instead of his copy of Romeo and Juliet-always the romantic one. "Yes," I insist, turning back to look out the window. He finally goes back to reading his book, we still have an hour to get to London. Why are we on a train on our way to London you ask? Well, I could start by telling you that a lot has happened since Spectacular, Spectacular. The medicine the Doctor had given me, oh what was it called? Probably some ridiculous there's-no-way-I'm-going-to-be-able-to-pronounce-that word. Anyways, Zidler had let me go to London, but only after the Doctor assured him that the air was much cleaner there. Even though I am still enraged at him for making me tell Christian I didn't love him I know he still loves me. He has always been a father-figure to me. He'll be turning the Moulin Rouge back into a night club I bet. What with the Duke leaving and all. Oh, look we're almost there-only thirty more minutes. We're going to stay with Christian's family until we can find a place of our own. From what Christian has told me his family seems just picture-perfect. He has a mother and a father, whom Christian hasn't really said much about, and a sister-so different from my family. I had a mother who was the first Sparkling Diamond and my father was just some client who probably doesn't know he has a kid. But, I always had Auntie Marie and Uncle Harold. Only fifteen more minutes, Christian is asleep. He has been acting so strangely lately. I better wake him up. I feel the train come to a halt as everyone gets off. Christian gathers his one suitcase and four of mine. I had pretty much taken everything, I don't intend on coming back to the Moulin Rouge. I laugh as I see him struggling with the huge load, so I take two bags. We get off of the train and I am suddenly nervous. What if Christian's family doesn't like me? What if they find out who I was? Oh, no. I hadn't thought about that. Everything will be just fine. I hope. ~*TRAIN STATION QUARRELS*~ As me and Christian get off of the train I see he isn't exactly jumping for joy to see his family again. "What's the matter?" I ask him. "Well, there's just a minor glitch. You see-well what I mean is-what I'm trying to say is," he tries to say. "Spit it out, Christian," I tell him, it's freezing out here. "Well it's like this. You see I didn't exactly leave England on the best of terms with my father." "And." I say, urging him on. "And he doesn't exactly know I'm coming-we're coming." "What?!" I yell enraged, now I think a few people are beginning to stare. "You bring me on a six-hour train ride to your family who doesn't even know we're coming." I start to rant. ".And you're bringing a courtesan of all people." He stops me at this. "You're not a courtesan anymore. You're not the Sparkling Diamond. You're Satine. You're Satine and I love you." I don't have time to reply because all of this ranting and raving has left me a little woozy. Probably just a little sick because of all this traveling. Maybe not. I quickly fall to the floor. Here we go again. ~*EXPECTANT SUPRISES*~ I planted a mesmerizing kiss on Christian's lips which left him breathless for a few moments. When he found his voice again he asked me, "Does that mean you'll marry me?" "Well, you might just have to kiss me again to find out," I replied playfully. He more than willingly complied and kissed me yet again. After we parted I just stared at him. God, I love him. I could see he was starting to get anxious with my lack of a reply, so he finally asked, "Now, does that mean yes?" "Yes, that means yes," I said happily. He gave me a hug and I'm sure if I hadn't been in the condition I was he would have picked me up and twirled me about. With all that said he told me that he didn't have the ring right now because it was in the hotel room that he was staying in. He's going to bring it to the hospital tomorrow. He left, but only after being scolded at by a nurse who said that visiting hours had ended fifteen minutes ago. Sunrise came and went the next day and there was no sign of Dr. Johnson or Christian. Then finally at around noon I heard the doctor asking someone to get him a cup of tea. Then I saw him pass my room. I guess he's not coming any time soon. Knock. Knock. It was Christian. "Come in," I told him. "Hello, love," he said as he gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Hello," I replied. "How are you feeling?" "Better, but the doctor was supposed to come yesterday. I just want to get out of here." "Well, I got the ring," he said as he got a small ring from his pocket. He slipped it on my finger. It is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my life. It was a small, simple silver ring with a red rose with a green vine wrapping itself around the silver band. "It's so beautiful, Christian," I said staring at the piece of jewelry. "It was my mother's engagement ring," he explained. "I love it." "Well, I love that you love it. I'm going to see when Dr. Johnson is going to be available," he told me before exiting the room. I heard someone knock on the door for the second time today as I allow whoever it is to enter. I guess Dr. Johnson had finally came, "Hello, Madam James. I'm sorry couldn't come yesterday, I got caught up with some other patients. This hospital really does need some more doctors. Well, anyways we got the results of your tests back and I would like to say congratulations-you're pregnant." ~*LOVING MOMENTS*~ "What?!" I can tell my outburst startled Dr. Johnson. "Madam, you've been carrying a child for the past six weeks." Well, that made some sense, she had been so busy with the play that she had started to lose track. "Maybe you should talk things over with your husband. Shall I bring him in?" "Yes, please do." So once again Mr.-I-can't-ever-be-on-time leaves me in search of Christian. It's three o'clock and I haven't seen him since nine this morning when he gave me my engagement ring. My engagement ring. As I look at the piece of jewelry my thoughts drift back to when me and Christian first met. In order to save her kingdom, she has to seduce the evil Maharaja. I can't fall in love with anyone. Love is a many splendored thing. Love lifts us up where we belong. All you need is love. You're going to be bad for business, I can tell. I once again hear the infamous knock. "Come in." "Hello, Madam James. I have finally found your husband." Honestly, it had only been about five minutes. "I suppose I'll leave you two be," he said as he left the room. "What's the matter, darling?" he asks me as soon as the Dr. Johnson left the room. "The doctor said you had something to tell me." "Well, you see Christian, um how should I put this? The doctor said that, well, the doctor said that." My strange behavior is probably worrying him. "The doctor said." he said, urging me on. "The doctor said that, well, I'm pregnant." "What?" he asked me with a big smile crossing his once worried features. "I'm pregnant, Christian." Seeing him this happy was just so wonderful. I feel tears starting to form in my eyes. I tried not to cry, I really did, but the tears just started to flow. "What's the matter, love?" he asks, his brow furrowed in confusion. "Well, if you don't want this-" he starts to say, only to be interrupted by me. "Oh, no. It's not like that. It's just so touching to see you so happy." He then gave me a hug. I breathe in the scent of ink, though I can smell Christian's barely-there cologne. "I love you," he says into my hair. "I love you too," I reply. 


	2. Chapter Two

Pen Name: Linz005 Contact Information: EMAIL: WESTIEGRL_99@YAHOO.COM  
IM: EwanSpotting04 Sequel?: I think that it is your call on whether you want this to be a sequel or not. If you feel that it goes along with your previous work and you choose to use it please feel free to tell me to call it a sequel. A/N: I really loved this story. It's too bad that you aren't feeling inspired. Anyway, I kinda wrote more than a chapter because I got on a bit of a role. Thanx for reading. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Christian sat looking at me for a long time. He knew that he couldn't have his future wife and child living in a crumbling down hotel room. It was now clear that he had to make things right with his family. They were incredibly wealthy as his father owned a large business in the heart of London. "Satine, darling?" I looked up at him and smiled. "I think that we should get married as soon as possible. Then we'll go back to my family's home. Our child is going to have everything imaginable."  
"Are you sure? Christian, we could get by on our own. We always have." I sat up and embraced him. "I don't want you to sacrifice your dreams for me." Christian shook his head vehemently. "It doesn't matter. I want you and our child to be happy. If my father sees that I'm married with a family on the way then I'm sure he'll forgive me and let us stay. I'll go back to work for him."  
"But isn't that why you left in the first place?"  
"I left to find love and now I have it. It doesn't matter where I am or what I'm doing if I have you." He kissed me on the forehead gently. I sank into his embrace and tried not to think about what he might be giving up. We had a private ceremony only days after leaving the hospital. We invited no one and planned instead to tell Christian's parents that we had married earlier in Paris. This would make things less complicated.  
After the wedding, we went back to Christian's family's home. I was a nervous wreck, but Christian was even more worried about being turned away. "Satine, wait here." I waited in the carriage while Christian walked down the path to the door. He had walked down this way so many times, but it felt so foreign. I watched as a maid opened the door.  
"May I help you, sir?" She looked closer and suddenly there was some recognition in her eyes. "Master Christian? Is it really you?" She smiled when he nodded.  
"Clara, are my parents home? I really must speak with them immediately." Clara nodded and went to get his mother who was the only one home. He had always been close to her. Talking to her first might make things easier. I was just close enough to hear their conversation without being seen.  
"Mother, it is wonderful to see you. I'm sorry I haven't written, but I have a surprise for you." He hugged his mother then returned to the carriage to get me. He kissed me on the cheek and led me up the path. "This is my wife, Satine." His mother was in complete shock.  
"You're married?"  
"Yes and expecting our first child." Christian beamed looking at me. I forced a smile, but I knew things didn't seem to be going very well.  
"I don't think you're father is going to be very pleased at all." I hadn't imagined that she would act like this after hearing the way that Christian described her. "You better come in and wait for him. I assume you're looking to stay here?"  
"Mother, I can't believe that you would speak like this. You were always so supportive. Yes, I was hoping that we could stay here where you always insisted I was welcome no matter what Father said. I planned to go back to work for Father and live here as Father had always wanted with my family." I reached for Christian's arm hoping to calm him down. His mother left us in a large living room. It was the most immaculate room I had ever set foot in.  
"Darling, maybe we should go. Honestly, we can get by on our own. I don't like to see you like that. I don't want you to be so hurt because of me or this child." Christian looked at me with tearful eyes.  
"I'm sorry. I expected that from my father not her. It'll be alright. This is what they wanted me to do. They wanted me to have a family and run the business. Given time they'll remember that and everything will be fine." Christian touched my hand and we heard the front door open.  
"He's here, Charles."  
"Who is here? I'm not expecting anyone. You should have sent whoever it is away."  
"It's Christian. He's come back." Another voice chimed in after his mother announced our or at least Christian's arrival.  
"He's back! Where is he, Mother? Please, I want to see him." I didn't know it then, but I soon learned that this was Christian's sister Amy. She was the first one to make us feel welcome. Anna, Christian's mother, must have told her where we were because in a moment she burst through the door. "Oh, Christian! I missed you so much!" She threw her arms around him and kissed his cheek. She was as pretty as Christian was handsome. Amy was seventeen with hair and eyes very much like Christian's. "Why didn't you write to me like you promised?"  
"I was very busy, Amy. I'm sorry." She looked so hurt, but Christian confided in me later that he had written to her, but all his letters had been sent back to him unopened and unread. Amy still had so much respect for her father that he didn't want to shatter her illusions. "Now Amy, I want you to meet Satine, my wife." Amy smiled.  
"You got married?" She looked at me and then embraced me as lovingly as she had Christian. "Now I have a sister too. This is such a wonderful day."  
"You're also going to be an aunt." I said with a smile. She beamed more and hugged me again. Then Charles came storming in angrily though I would come to find that this was his general mood.  
"Father, it's good to see you. This is Satine, my."  
"Wife." Charles interrupted him. "And you're going to have a child. Well, I guess you got in over your head and now you've come crawling back, huh?" Christian tried to stand strong against his father.  
"I'm not in over my head. I had a play put on in France. It was quite successful. I just want my family to have the life that they deserve. You always wanted me to get married and settle down. Well, that is what I'm here for. If you do not want me to stay then I will leave." Christian took my hand and began leading me to the door. I really didn't like to see him like this.  
"Christian, wait. You can stay. I could use your help at the company. I guess I was wrong. Maybe you didn't end up wasting your life with a girl from the Moulin Rouge. I'm glad you came to your senses." His father laughed at his "joke." I laughed uneasily knowing that I would never be able to tell his family the truth about where I came from. I, also, knew that Charles really loved Christian no matter what he had said to him and vice versa. Christian went to tell him that he had met me at the Moulin Rouge, but I squeezed his hand and stopped him.  
Moments later, Clara was leading us toward one of the large bedrooms on the second floor. When we were alone, Christian looked at me questioningly. "Sweetheart, why didn't you want me to tell them where we met? I'm not ashamed of it. I don't see why you should be."  
"I'm not. It was my home. It was where my entire family came from, but I don't know. I don't think your parents would think the same thing. Let's at least wait until they know me better." I kissed Christian and he dropped the entire matter. I was exhausted from the trip and laid down as Christian began to unpack. He knew that the servants would do it, but he hated being waited on. "I could help you. I'm not used to having servants, either."  
"No, just rest. It won't take that long. I promise." An hour or so later Christian finished by placing his beloved typewriter on the table. Someone knocked on the door just moments later.  
"Christian? Satine? May I come in?" It was Amy. I knew that the only person Christian ever talked about with absolute love and absolutely no bitterness was Amy. I heard more about her than any other member of his family. I loved her because she loved him. Christian opened the door and sat down beside me on the bed while Amy sat in one of the chairs in the room.  
"I just wanted to make sure you were all settled in." She smiled. "Christian, tell me the truth. Why didn't you write to me?"  
"You could always tell when I was lying. Amy, I don't know if you can handle the truth?"  
"Wasn't that one of those ideals you used to talk about all the time? Why, then, do you desert it now? I didn't even know where to write to you. You left me here all alone to do everything wonderful and amazing we ever talked about doing." She was almost in tears. I felt so bad for her.  
"Amy, the truth is.is.I did write to you. I wrote to you constantly and I got every letter back. Here." He walked over to the desk and pulled out the packet of letters. "I'm pretty sure Father sent them back. Take them. I swear I told you everything that happened. Even the things that I haven't told Mother and Father." I was sure my entire past was recounted in them. I liked Amy, but I was afraid of what she might think.  
"I'm sorry. Really, I didn't know. I was just angry." She looked toward me and I smiled at her trying to be reassuring. "Besides now I can here all about it straight from you." I sighed with relief. She put the letters back in the drawer and sat down. "So how did you two meet?" I took a deep breath. She was going to find out when way or another."  
"Well." Christian searched for an answer, but like he had said Amy would know if he were lying.  
"We met where I worked." I hoped that that would be enough of an explanation, but she looked at me now for more information. "I worked at the Moulin Rouge. I was a courtesan. Christian wrote a play to be preformed when it was transformed into a theater." I found myself telling her everything. The words just seemed to spill from my lips. It felt good to have her know. Now I would know if I would be rejected by the whole family.  
"Oh my." I couldn't tell if she was pleased or angry. "That is absolutely." I looked at her pensively. "The most romantic thing I have ever heard." She really was just like Christian. "And don't worry I won't tell anybody." She reached out for my hand and gave it a small, gentle squeeze. "I'm so glad that you came back." Christian hugged his sister. "I know that you'll be glad that you came back too."  
Time from that first day seemed to fly by so quickly. Before I knew it six months had passed. Christian worked with his father all day and spent the evening writing poetry for me. His parents, however, hadn't in any way warmed up to us. They still acted like we were an inconvenience, though; we seldom were even in their presence. I didn't care really. I had never had parents so I didn't know what it meant to be treated badly by them. Christian seemed a little sadder though when he was with them. Something seemed different, something was missing in his eyes. 


End file.
